Legend of Zelda: Crime Spree
by Miika47
Summary: what's this? zelda has been charged with a number of crimes? wanna kno how? read and review! complete!
1. Young Zelda's Crimes

ok... same old same old... i do not own zelda... just the games...

Link: whoa... marth isnt here?

Me: nope... just u and me...

Link: o.O

Me: ;grin;

* * *

"I've been accused of what--?" Zelda exclaimed. The judge before her began listing her charges. 

"Let's see now... stealing from the royal family, letting serfs enter the castle, letting serfs handle royal family objects, destroying the castle, cross-dressing, and witchcraft."

"That's obsurd! I did not commit any of those crimes!" she defended herself.

------------------------------------------------&&&&&&-----------------------------------------------------

Another day in Hyrule. At least, for the princess Zelda. He told her to sing in the garden, while he took care of important matters.

"Yes, Father," she replied, a curtsy in suit, and walked down the hallway to the garden. All that changes when a certain fairy-boy makes an appearance: Link.

As she saw the boy, she gasped. "Who...Who are you? How did you get past the guards?" she questioned. She looked above his shoulder to find a ball of blue light. "Is that... a fairy? Then, are you..." she smiled with joy. "Are you from the forest? Then...then...you wouldn't happen to have... the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you? That green and shining stone...Do you have it?" She couldn't help but feel giddy as he showed her the stone. "Just as I thought!" her smiled faltered somewhat.

"I had a dream... In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground... The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy... I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest..." she saw him raise in eyebrow in question. "Yes, I thought you might be the one..." she sadly said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself!" she slightly blushed in embarrassment. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?" she asked. The boy spelt his name in the space in front of him.

"Link... Strange...it sounds somehow... familiar. OK then, Link... I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone..." she pleaded. Link nodded his head.

"The legend goes like this... The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity... If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil...That is what has been told... So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones," she explained.

"That's right... The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. And, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. And another thing you need...is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend: the Ocarina of Time!" she smiled gleefully. "Did you understand well the story I just told you?" she asked.

Link nodded, getting tired of her talking. He wanted to talk now! She was just talking away, while he was almost snoring through her story.

"That's great! I forgot to tell you... I was spying through this window just now... The other element from my dream...the dark clouds... I believe they symbolize... that man in there! Will you look through the window at him?" Zelda asked. He nodded his head and snuck a peek.

"Can you see the man with the evil eyes? That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream... They must symbolize that man!" she declared. Link backed away from the widow quickly, frightened at Ganondorf's piercing eyes.

"What happened? Did he see you? Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning...yet!" she grinned cunningly. "Yes. I told my father about my dream... However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy... But...I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And, he wants to conquer Hyrule... no, the entire world! Link...now, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!" she warned Link. Link nodded an OK.

"Thank you!" she smiled widely. Her face faltered back into a frown, "I...I am afraid... I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come... We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it! You go find the other two Spiritual Stones! Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then defeat him!" Link furrowed his eyebrows in determination.

"One more thing... Take this letter... I'm sure it will be helpful to you," she handed him a letter signed by her.

Link held it above his head for seconds, and an ascending fanfare surrounded the area. (Zelda's eyes were bulging out in question, as to where the music was coming from.)

"My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her," Zelda pointed to a tall black woman with white tribal markings on her face. Link walked away, and disappeared with her,

--------------------------------------------()()()()()()()()()()()-----------------------------------------------

Her father, the king, called Zelda back in. "Yes, Father," she answered. She came in and found her way into the heirloom chamber. She began looking around and found the Ocarina of Time, and held it high. 'I found it!' her thoughts yelled triumphantly.

"What are you doing, _Princess_?" a deep voice seethed. She turned around sharply to see the evil-aura-holding man from before. "What's that in your hands?" he glowered.

"It's... none of your business!" she yelled out, running through the doors, ocarina in hand.

'You may run from me now, princess, but I will find you wherever you will go,' his thoughts made him smirk. He released a small chuckle, which turned into an evil laugh that got so loud no one could hear the echo inside.

--------------------------------------------()()()()()()()()()()()-----------------------------------------------

"Okay! Time to return to the princess, Link!" the fairy practically screamed out. Link ran over to see the castle darkened by black clouds.

"Something isn't right here," Link whispered out. He shook himself of the feeling and walked onwards, to see a white horse gallop by, and something being thrown into the moat. The white mare was followed by a black steed, a man with a huge nose and a smirk on his face.

* * *

end of chappy one! 

Link: wut kind of story is this!

Me: one where i can express how i see zelda... shes a thief, and a cross-dresser!

Link: wuts wrong with cross-dressers?

Me: ... well, until next time... Sayonara, Minna-san! (p.s. read A Phoenix Across the Sea... and Seven Of Them Sages... my other works of art... :D o and i updated this... its the actual scene from OoT now... hope its to ure liking... ;D)


	2. Adult Zelda's Crimes

whoa... thanx for the suggestions from everybody... i do not own zelda... just the games...

Link: so, shes an adult in this one?

Me: duh!

Link: damn, bite my head off, would ya?

Me: ok:D and this will be the last and final chappy... a two-parter... lol...

* * *

"Zelda," Impa got on one knee in the middle of Kakariko Village as a sign of respect for her princess. "Take these Deku nuts, they'll come in use later. And visit the Potion Shop after I leave for duty." The princess had grown over the seven years. Her blonde hair now sparkled in the somewhat light around. 

Zelda nodded her head. Impa had thrown one on the ground and disappeared. Zelda quickly headed for the Potion Shop and saw the horrid flasks and smelt those vicious potion fumes.

"Ah, your Highness, I have somethings here for you," the witch behind the counter bowed, hitting her face on it. Zelda fought to hold back her laugh. "Please hurry and take them."

Zelda bowed after receiving her "items" and left the Potion Shop. "Let's see what Impa gave me," she said to herself. What she found was an old Sheikah costume, a harp, an odd device, and a note.

_Princess Zelda,_

_Please disguise yourself as a male Sheikah named Sheik. This harp is to help Link on his quest, teaching him songs to help him teleport from one temple to the next. The device is called a tracker, which is implanted in his earring. When you hear a beeping sound, it signalizes that he is close by. I hope you reveal yourself to him after he's collected the six medallions. Remember not to show yourself to anyone now: it will endanger your life!_

_Impa_

"Okay, Impa! I'll do my best!" Zelda yelled out, raising her fist in the air, not knowing she was watched by the townspeople oddly.

--------------------------------------------()()()()()()()()()()()-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Navi," Link began as he was walking through the Water Temple in his blue tunic and hat, "How do you think Sheik finds wherever I am?"

Navi began bouncing up and down. "No time for questions, Link! Look up!"

"But she disappears just as fast!" Link said astonished as he sliced open a Blue Tektite.

--------------------------------------------()()()()()()()()()()()-----------------------------------------------

"Link, we must leave now! The castle is falling apart!" Zelda warned.

Link followed Zelda through the castle, watching her smash boulders with her magic to make a path to the entrance to the castle, and watched it as it tumblued down.

------------------------------------------------&&&&&&-----------------------------------------------------

"OK, so I _am_ guilty of those charges, and even stalking!" Zelda admitted. The judge smirked slightly.

"So, would you like to pay the fine, or would you like to wait on it?" the judge asked. Zelda's eyes bulged out in disbelief.

"A fine? That's it?" she asked out in utter shock.

"Well, after all, you did help save Hyrule, and you did make the cover of Cross-Dressing Weekly with some fantastic pictures," the judge giggled.

Zelda snarled and marched out of the court doors in a huff.

* * *

Me: thats it! its finished! i forgot the whole game cuz its been **_YEARS_** since i last played it... literally... 

Link: did you ever give the judge a name?

Me: now that i look back... nope... and im not gonna unless people want me to... :D until next story... (phoenix!)--

Link: Sayonara, Minna-san!

Me: ;gargh!; Baka no Link! (baka ne baka baka!)


End file.
